Histoire de Thotmès
by Dardhermaia
Summary: Suite à l'enlèvement de la princesse Isismès par l'Impératrice Astarté, le prince Thotmès part en voyage à travers tout Tepta pour défier le quadriavimus et retrouver sa sœur, mais ce qu'il découvre au cours de son trajet le révolte ; pourquoi Isismès a-t'elle été enlevée ? Combien de temps encore le quadriavimus gouvernera Tepta ? ...
1. prologue

Grimmoire d'Hermaion – 1 – Histoire de Thotmès

 **Prologue : un petit royaume à la fin de la guerre**

Cette histoire se passe il y a très longtemps dans un lieu très lointain ou peut-être très proche et pas si ancien qu'on le dit ou alors n'est-il qu'un rêve ? Qui sait ? Qu'est-ce qu'un rêve d'ailleurs ? Nous y reviendrons ...

Dans cet univers ou devrais-je dire multivers la magie existe sous des formes inombrables avec des appellations tout aussi diversifiées ; il n'est pas donc rare de croiser des esprits et autres entités magiques, l'apprentissage y est également diversifié, mais la magie n'est pas toujours employée à bon escient ...

C'est ici que commençe l'histoire d'Hermaion ; c'est le nom de ce multivers, mais est-ce son vrai nom d'ailleurs ? Qui sait ? ...

Cette histoire commençe à la fin d'une guerre entre des magiciennes et des esprits, une guerre où les dragons étaient les cibles à abattre, mais pourquoi ? Qui étaient ces magiciennes et qu'est-il exactement arrivé à ce monde ? Cette guerre est-elle réellement finie d'ailleurs ?

Cette guerre a eu lieu dans plusieurs mondes, mais le coeur en était un monde, Tepta, possédant une faune et flore riches, où les esprits vivaient tant bien que mal en harmonie entre eux et avec les entités non magiques, les plantes et les animaux, dont les humains.

Un son sourd parcourt les rues, un ciel chaud et des champs vides, aujourd'hui est jour de deuil, aujourd'hui les souverains de Thotburg sont morts ; fondateurs et protecteurs de toutes les entités douées de vie, ces mages guerriers avaient payé cher le partie des esprits ; des buits de pas, un murmure et deux ombres qui sortent en silence du palais pour annonçer ce que tout le monde savait :

 **"La reine est morte, Thotburg a de nouveaux souverains, longue vie au prince Thotmès et à la princesse Isismès !"** , déclara un homme âgé à l'air grave.

La foule se dispersa, le brouhaha se dissipa, les paysans repartirent aux champs, les commerçants à leurs activités et les deux hommes rentrèrent prendre soin des deux enfants, les deux héritiers à la courrone, un frère et une soeur d'à peine 17 ans.

Ainsi commença un nouvel âge pour ce petit royaume sis entre désert et forêt, ce royaume ignoré des magicienne, mais qui bientôt allait faire parler de lui, en bien comme en mal ...


	2. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : la formation des jeunes souverains**

 **section 1 : l'apprentissage de la magie**

Tout est calme ce matin, le palais sommeille encore comme si la mort de leurs parents n'était qu'un rêve, comme si à leurs réveil ils allaient les revoir ... mais la réalité de Thotburg était alors tout autre ; réveillé par les gesticulations de sa sœur Thotmès se réveilla enlacé par les tendres bras d'Isismès, ces derniers ayant pris l'habitude de partager le lit sans que cela n'eut paru étrange.

 **"Hum ... c'est déjà le matin ... Isis, réveille-toi ... Isis ..."** , tentant en vain de l'éloigner.

Thotmès aimait beaucoup sa sœur, qui était sa seule famille, ses proches parents étant morts, ses parents, son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine, qui avait hérité du trône d'un royaume voisin du leurs.

 **"Hum ... Thot ... je t'aime ..."** , volant finalement un baiser à son frère, qui en avait l'habitude et n'y prêtait même plus attention.

 **"Isis ?"** , se doutant qu'elle était réveillée, **"tu es réveillée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu rougis, je le vois ; ouvre les yeux"** , tapotant la joue de sa sœur pour avoir une réaction.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et lui sourit.

 **"Bonjour, Thot, j'ai fait un joli rêve."** , essayant d'avoir un autre baiser en feignant de se réveiller.

 **"Il faut y aller, Isis, le magicien nous attend"** , tentant de la repousser, **"on va commencer l'entr ... hum ... traînement"** , se faisant voler un baiser **"oh, Isis !"**

Thotmès la repoussa et cette fois elle accepta de le lâcher en souriant comme satisfaite ; il alla se laver et revint habillé, puis attendit la princesse pour aller ensemble dans la grande salle : c'était une salle de réunion, qui allait leurs servir de salle de cours pendant un moment ; un vieux homme attendait patiemment leurs arrivée.

 **"Vous voilà, majestés"** , s'inclinant du mieux qu'il put malgré le poids de l'âge, puis se redressa en prenant appui sur son bâton, **"veuillez prendre place, nous allons commencer"** , désignant les sièges, où vinrent s'asseoir les jeunes souverains.

 **"Comme vous le savez la magie est partout présente en ce monde ; toute chose fait partie d'un tout. Connaître ces choses, c'est posséder le contrôle de ces choses".**

Devant le regard candide du prince et le désintérêt de la princesse hormis pour son frère, le vieux magicien fit apparaître une sphère de feu dans sa main, ce qui attira déjà plus son attention, mais guère plus de trois secondes.

 **"Chaque être vivant possède une faculté innée, mais il est possible d'apprendre au cours de sa vie d'autres affinités"** , faisant disparaître la sphère de feu. **"La mienne est le feu, mais je connais également des sorts de lave, de sang et de foudre."**

Le vieux magicien tendit le bras et en fit jaillit un éclair, qui frappa bruyamment le mur opposé à la porte : la chose émerveilla Thotmès et moyennement Isismès, qui néanmoins avait pris le temps d'observer la scène ; ravi d'avoir enfin l'attention de la princesse, le vieux magicien poursuivit ses explications.

 **"La plupart des éléments peuvent s'identifier par la teinte des cheveux ou des yeux ; dans votre cas vos yeux d'un noir ébène trahissent une affinité pour le néant."**

Isismès demanda ce que cela signifiait sans détourner son regard de son frère et de répondre le vieux magicien enchaîna.

 **"Le néant est le plus puissant des éléments connus en ce monde. Il existe cinq éléments et trente six paraéléments, dont huit primaires : le néant est un des cinq éléments, que sont le feu, l'air, l'eau la terre et le néant donc ; cet élément rare confère le contrôle de l'espace, du temps et du néant même comme source d'énergie."**

 **"On peut donc contrôler le temps ?"** , demanda le jeune souverain intrigué.

 **"Oui, majesté"** , hochant légèrement la tête, **"remonter ou arrêter le temps, contracter l'espace et bien d'autres choses ; cette affinité est rare, précieuse et recherchée, mais également la seule, qui ne peut s'apprendre par l'apprentissage."**

 **"Faisons un exercice, majestés"** , constatant qu'Isismès était plus intéressée par son frère que par ses explications, **"lancez votre palette en l'air et essayez de l'arrêter avec la pensée"**.

Ils firent, mais ratèrent plusieurs fois ; devant l'impatience de la princesse le vieux magicien leurs conseilla de se concentrer sur la tablette et rien d'autre, conseil qui visait surtout Isismès : cela fonctionna et ils furent étonnés de voir leurs tablette rester en l'air.

 **"Mes félicitations, majestés, vous contrôlez donc le temps, vous venez de l'arrêter ; cela confirme votre élément néant. Essayons autre chose, majestés"** , notant le nouveau décrochage de la princesse, **"fermez les yeux et pensez à un lieu, où vous voudriez aller, puis ouvrez les yeux"**.

Quand Isismès ouvrit les yeux, le vieux magicien était toujours devant elle, tandis que Thotmès arriva en courant de sa chambre.

 **"Mes félicitations, majesté, vous contrôlez l'espace"** , l'invitant à reprendre sa place.

Vexée Isismès arrêta le temps et alla enlacer son frère.

 **"Vous avez compris comment vous servir de votre pouvoir, majesté, mais il vous manque encore de l'entraînement pour le contrôle de l'espace"** , les invitant à se rasseoir, car Isismès refusait de lâcher son frère.

 **"Voyons maintenant ceci, majestés"** , faisant apparaître une sphère de feu, **"fermez les yeux et pensez à une sphère noire."**

Isismès semblait enfin motivée à suivre l'entraînement, mais à la seule condition qu'elle gardasse un œil sur son frère ; ils se concentrèrent et de leurs main jaillit alors une puissante sphère noire, qui tourna sur elle-même, mais disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

 **"Félicitation, majestés, voici la source de votre magie et votre énergie, le néant ; souvenez-vous bien que si vous êtes épuisés physiquement, cela s'en ressentira au niveau de la maîtrise de vos sorts et inversement faire un usage excessif de la magie entraînera une fatigue accrue de votre organisme."**

Le vieux magicien leur apprit une formule, qui une fois entonnée fit apparaître une sphère, prenant dans le cas de l'enseignant la forme d'un livre.

 **"Ceci est le livre des arts magiques"** , désignant le livre ainsi invoqué, **"pour le lire il faut l'invoque qu'importe son affinité ; tous les sorts que vous apprendrez y seront inscrits. Il y a quatre types de sorts actuellement reconnus, les armes et boucliers, les attaques, les protections et les déplacements. Les premiers font appel aux affinités et aux esprits et comme vous l'avez constaté il est possible de dire la formule dans sa tête."**

Il fit apparaître une épée de feu et les invita à en faire de même pour s'entraîner : cela fut fait, mais seulement au quatrième essai.

 **"Bien"** , acquiesçant satisfait, **"entraînez-vous et suivez votre cœur, car c'est là que réside votre force et n'oubliez pas que tout ce que vous verrez peut être appris."**

Dès qu'il eut disparu dans une grande flamme rouge, Isismès enlaça de nouveau son frère, qui ne put rien dire : ce dernier savait en effet l'amour que lui portait sa sœur, même s'il n'était pas totalement réciproque ; certes il l'aimait bien, mais il ne savait pas à quel point et n'y avait en fait jamais vraiment réfléchi.

 **"Allons essayer les formules que le magicien nous a laissé dehors"** , tirant déjà son frère à l'extérieur.

Une fois sortis ils s'entraînèrent à faire apparaître des sphères, des lances et des flèches noires, les lançant contre un mur de feu que le vieux magicien leur avait créé à cet effet ; cela prit bien le reste de ma journée. S'étant entraînés jusqu'à la nuit tombante, ils se réveillèrent tous les deux enlacés le matin suivant.

 **"Isis, réveilles-toi, je ne peux pas bouger"** , tentant en vain de se lever.

 **"Non, ne pars pas, je veux être avoir toi toute la vie"** , rougissante et à demi-éveillée.

Une fois décidée à libérer son frère, ils partirent voir le vieux magicien.

 **"Bonjour, majestés, aujourd'hui je vais vous enseigner des sorts de protection et de déplacement"** , marquant une pause en notant l'attention de la princesse, **"nous allons commencer par le déplacement : fermez les yeux et pensez à de grandes ailes, semblables aux oiseaux"**.

De grandes ailes noires apparurent alors dans le dos des jeunes souverains : il y avait quatre ailes grandes et belles, mais là encore elles disparurent assez vite.

 **"Avec le temps vous apprendrez à les utiliser et les maintenir plus longtemps"** , notant la perte d'attention prévisible de la princesse, **"voyons maintenant ceci."** , disparaissant en une grande flamme rouge, comme consumé par celle-ci.

Il réapparut à côté de la princesse, qui fixait inlassablement son frère ; visiblement plus intéressée que surprise celle-ci demanda.

 **"Comment fait-on cela ?"**

 **"Il faut penser à une flamme et à un endroit où vous souhaitez vous rendre, majesté, mais cela ne fonctionna pas si tu vous ignorez la destination, car dans le pire des cas vous pourriez ne pas réapparaître entière."**

Ignorant ce qu'il eut dit après sa première phrase Isismès disparut en une grande flamme noire pour réapparaître à côté de Thotmès ; celui-ci se doutant de ses intention disparut alors, se déplaçant derrière elle et ainsi ils jouèrent au chat et à la souris durant quelques minutes, mais Isismès finit par s'évanouir dans les bras de son frère, guère plus en forme alors.

 **"Vous en avez trop fait, majesté ; allez vous reposer, nous reprendrons demain"** , de dire il disparut.

Thotmès la porta jusqu'à son lit : ils avaient tous les deux un lit dans la même chambre pour se tenir compagnie, mais ils dormaient souvent ensemble, car la princesse faisait souvent des cauchemars et réclamait son frère pour dormir, quand elle ne s'invitait dans son lit à la faveur de la nuit.

 **"Ne me laisse pas !"** , se réveillant soudainement.

 **"Dors un peu, tu es fatiguée."**

 **"Reste, ne me laisses pas."**

 **"Je suis là, je lis les formules que le magicien nous a laissé."**

L'air inquiet et le regard déterminé la princesse se leva et le tira dans le lit : elle se retrouva, après que son frère eut vainement tenté de se débattre, au-dessus de lui et lui sur le dos.

 **"Isis, je dois lire ces formules et toi te reposer."**

 **"Je veux dormir avec toi"** , rougissant et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ne souhaitant nullement la brusquer Thotmès ne put encore une fois rien faire et puisqu'elle s'était endormie il la suivit ; quand il se réveilla, Isismès l'embrassait.

 **"Isis, que fais-tu ?"**

 **"Tu n'aime pas ça ?"** , rétorqua-t'elle avant de recommencer, **"je me suis réveillée il y a dix minutes environs, mais tu dormais encore, alors je t'ai regardé, guettant ton réveil, mais ne pouvant plus tenir je t'embrassa pour te réveiller."**

 **"Merci"** , rougissant.

Elle l'enlaça toutes heureuse, qu'elle était.

 **"Allons voir le mage"** , lui souriant ravie.

Ils partirent en utilisant ce que leur avait appris le vieux magicien : ils apparurent ainsi devant lui en une grande flamme noire grisée ; ils saluèrent le vieux magicien et s'assirent, Isismès ne lâchant pas le bras de son frère.

 **"Regardez le mur, majestés"**

Il fit apparaître un mur de feu et se retourna vers eux.

 **"Les yeux d'un magicien du néant sont comme des miroirs magiques, capables d'absorber, d'imiter et ainsi d'acquérir n'importe quels sorts ; regardez bien, majestés"** , dissipant le premier mur.

Le vieux magicien fit apparaître un second mur de feu.

 **"Majestés, veuillez essayer d'en faire autant"** , s'adressant à Thotmès.

Sa sœur ne voulant pas le lâcher, ils se levèrent ensemble ; ayant fait apparaître chacun un mur de feu teinté de gris, Thotmès se dit qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance : Isismès le vit alors disparaître en une grande flamme rouge grisée.

 **"Excellent, majesté, vous avez tout compris."**

Mais la princesse seule devant le mur se mir à pleurer ; elle se tourna et courra vers son frère les larmes aux yeux.

 **"Ne pars pas, Thot, ne m'abandonnes pas ; je ne veux pas que tu partes".**

 **"Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais tu vois bien, je suis là".**

Elle finit par se calmer dans ses bras ; par la suite elle s'assit à sa place regardant Thotmès d'un air triste : elle n'écoutait pas un traitre mot des paroles de l'enseignant.

 **"Majesté, vous souvenez-vous de l'éclair de l'autre jour ? Essayez donc à votre tour."** , désignant le mur, sur lequel ils s'entraînaient depuis le début.

Le prince tendit le bras et produisit un éclair en se concentrant, mais celui-ci rencontra une boule de feu lancée par sa sœur, le regard toujours triste et sentant qu'on l'ignorant.

 **"Mes félicitations, majestés ; la rumeur sur la facilité d'apprentissage des mages du néant semble exacte."**

Thotmès alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, qui décidément lui faisait de la peine : elle parut alors plus joyeuse, ce qui rassura son frère.

 **"La magie est partout : pour l'utiliser il suffit de le vouloir et d'y mettre du cœur."**

Il leur demanda de lui lancer un sort, n'importe lequel : Isismès lança une lance noir et son frère une boule de foudre, mais un bouclier de lave apparut, puis disparut au contact de la lance ; la boule heurta le corps du magicien, mais fut réduite quant aux effets au moyen d'un champ de force magnétique.

 **"Il faut savoir attaquer, mais également pouvoir se défendre, majestés ; j'ai employé un bouclier de lave et un champ de force magnétique pour parer vos attaques."**

Isismès enlaçait de nouveau son frère et ignorait l'enseignant

 **"Écoutez encore"** , tentant de récupérer l'attention de la princesse, **"chaque élément a ses caractéristiques propres : le néant crée une brèche dans les dimensions, l'animal permet d'interagir et de communiquer avec les animaux et le feu de contrôler toutes flammes, fussent-elles matérielles"**. Marque un silence, puis reprend : **"je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre, excepté ceci"** , faisant apparaître une sphère de sang, qui l'engloba, avant qu'il ne disparaisse en une marre de sang.

 **"Maintenant tu es à moi"** , câlinant tendrement le bras de son frère.

Tandis qu'ils rougirent un message apparut en lettre de sang sur une pierre. Formule d'invocation : ô toi, qui est dans l'ombre, réponds à mon appel, toi, mon protecteur, viens à moi, ici, je t'invoque, viens mon familier.

 **"Le magicien nous en a parlé la dernière fois ; pour invoquer un familier, il faut signer un pacte de sang. Essayons"** , souriant à sa sœur.

Une aura noire et grise l'entoura et bientôt apparut une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, vêtue d'étrange vêtements en matière végétale.

 **"Tu m'as appelé, Thot ; je serai à ton arme pour l'éternité"** , s'approchant avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se transforma alors en khopesh et se place sur le dos de sa main : Isismès était rouge de jalousie, mais se retint de faire un commentaire.

 **"Quel est ton nom ?"**

 **"Mathilde, Thot"** , réapparaissant et lui souriant.

 **"Tu es jolie ; tu répondras désormais au nom de Mathilde, le beau khopesh de mon cœur."**

 **"Appelles-moi à tous moment, j'apparaîtrai ; saches d'ores et déjà que je peux me transformer en bien des armes selon ta convenance"** , ajouta-t'elle d'une voix fluette.

Là-dessus elle disparut et se changea en khopesh, qui reprit sa place sur le dos de sa main ; rouge de jalousie Isismès embrassa son frère et après s'être calmée dans ses bras invoqua son familier : une femme renarde apparut alors avant de l'embrasser, ce qui embrassa les deux jeunes souverains.

 **"Je suis Horo de Yoitsu, dite la sage, déesse du blé et dorénavant ta familière ; ma voix n'a pas de limite et sous ma véritable forme nulle distance n'est éloignée"** , tenant délicatement la main de la princesse.

Ce fut alors au tour du prince de s'emporter, comprenant que Mathilde n'était pas sa familière.

 **"Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ta familière a répondu à ton appel et pas la mienne ?"**

" **Je sais tout sur tout, je peux donc te répondre ; tu as invoqué ton familier, mais si tu veux le rencontrer, il te faudra le retrouver quelque part dans ce monde, probablement entravé quelque part à l'abri des regards : c'est preuve qu'il est très puissant. Mathilde est une âme changée en arme soit une arme-âme du néant"** , désignant le tatouage du prince, **"elle te protégera jusqu'à ce que tu aies retrouvé ton véritable familier."**

De sourire Isismès regarda son frère d'une drôle de façon, puis se retourna vers Horo.

 **"Horo, tu es ma familière, tu dois donc obéir à mes ordres, exact ?"** , notant le hochement de tête de la renarde, **"alors je t'ordonne de garder un œil sur mon frère : que moi seule puisse l'approcher."**

 **"Comme tu le souhaiteras, Isis"** , feignant une révérence en lui souriant d'un air malicieux tout en s'approchant de Thotmès pour l'embrasser.

 **"Horo, ne l'embrasses plus !"** , rageant.

Horo disparut sans se départir de son sourire moqueur, tandis qu'apparut en caractères étranges un mot su la main de la princesse, signifiant renard selon Horo ; Thotmès enlaça sa sœur pour essayer de la calmer, car elle était encore en colère contre les nouvelles venues et y parvint après un moment.

 **"Allons nous coucher, Isis, il est tard."**

Cette nuit-là ils dormirent ensemble, car Isismès était encore troublée ; le lendemain Thotmès fut réveillé par ce qui était devenu le traditionnel baiser du matin de sa sœur : elle avait l'air plus calme que la veille.

 **"Comment vas-tu ?"**

 **"Bien, tant que tu es là"** , répondit-elle en souriant. **  
**

Elle l'avait enlacé avant son réveil et depuis ne le lâchait plus : ils firent attendre pour cette raison le capitaine de la garde royale, chargé de leur enseignement militaire ; aujourd'hui commençait leurs apprentissage des armes. Leurs arrivée joyeuse contrasta avec l'air agacé du capitaine de la garde royal.

 **"Majestés"** , s'inclinant mais avec un ressenti dans la voix, **"vous connaissez à présent la magie, mais pas les armes ; prenez donc celles-ci et attaquez-moi pour voir ce que vous savez faire"** , faisant apparaître différents types d'armes d'un simple geste.

Thotmès attaqua, mais fut mis à terre sans surprise et Isismès voulant le défendre le fut également.

 **"Vous avez perdu, majestés"** , les invitant à se relever, **"vous vous précipitez sans réfléchir, prince Thotmès, et vous ne valez pas mieux, princesse Isismès."**

Ayant perdu son arme, mais loin d'abandonner le prince appela Mathilde à la surprise du capitaine de la garde royale, mais perdit faute d'expérience.

 **"Remarquables"** , marquant une pause, **"vous possédez une arme-âme du néant, forgée dans l'âme-même d'un de vos proche : c'est impressionnant, mais vous manquez toujours d'expérience pour la manier."**

 **"Comment ça, un proche ?"**

 **"Vous ne la reconnaissez pas ?"** , la désignant, **"elle devrait pourtant vous être familière, en général il s'agit de cousines ou de sœurs, ayant un fort attachement sentimental pour un membre de leurs famille et possédant des affinités chaotiques et élémentaires proches du néant inclus, tel le son, l'acide ou encore le sang."**

 **"Alors ... tu es ma cousine ?!"** , surpris, **"mais je ne t'avais pas revu depuis les funérailles de nos parents ; j'avais même appris que tu étais morte ...",** l'air hagard, **"pourquoi ? Comment ?"**

 **"Je voulais être à tes cotés pour te soutenir et te soulager de cette peine."**

Elle jeta un regard de défie à sa cousine et l'embrassa, puis reprit en souriant.

 **"J'ai découvert l'existence des armes-âmes du néant par mon père, qui l'avait lui-même appris d'un esprit de la forêt mourant ; j'ai tout de suite su à l'annonce du décès du roi, mon père, ce que je devais faire : j'ai attendu jusque-là que tu te souviennes de ta chère cousine"** , l'enlaçant tendrement. **"Tant que je résiderai à tes côtés, qu'importe mon état je serais heureuse de te protéger"**

La princesse ne tenait plus : elle appela Horo, qui se jeta à ses ordres crocs et griffes sur Mathilde, mais Thotmès la protégea.

 **"Arrête, Horo ; Isis, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais aussi vrai que tu es ma chère sœur, elle est ma cousine et je ne veux voir ni l'une ni l'autre blessée, encore moins si je suis la cause du litige !"** , se désignant de la main.

Le capitaine de la garde royale observait la scène de loin et en silence ; Horo agrippa le torse de Thotmès en réponse à Mathilde, qui se cramponnait à son bras gauche : rouge de jalousie Isismès attrapa le bras droit de son frère, qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Après un moment et puisque rien n'évoluait, Thotmès disparut en un éclair gris et réapparut à côté du capitaine.

" **Il suffit !"** , s'avançant et se plaçant devant le prince, **"Vous êtes ici pour vous entraînez, majestés ; or sans cohésion vous ne parviendrez à rien. En ce qui concerne cette jalousie maladive, qui semble vous entourez, prince Thotmès, prenez sur vous, princesse Isismès pour votre bien à tous les deux."**

Les deux esprits disparurent l'air navré.

 **"Prince Thotmès, rappelez votre cousine, princesse Isismès, prenez cette arme."**

Un grand sabre apparut dans les mains du prince ; ils s'entraînèrent des heures sans dire un mot.

 **"Bien, à présent allez vous coucher ; demain entraînez-vous et essayez de vous entendre, dans le cas contraire c'est inutile de revenir."**

Une fois partie Isismès alla voir son frère, mais Mathilde s'interposa : à sa grande surprise elle fut écartée par son cousin, qui figea le temps dans la salle pour pouvoir parler en paix.

 **"Isis, tu es ma sœur, mais également bien plus."**

Elle se mit à rougir.

 **"Mathilde, tu es ma cousine, mais il est évident à présent que je suis plus que cela pour toi."**

Appelée par Isismès sur demande de Thotmès, Horo parut.

 **"Horo, tu as été chargée par ma sœur de veille sur moi : je ne peux ni ne veux le changer cela ; j'ai confiance en ton jugement, Isis, tu es ma sœur."**

Elle souriait, tandis qu'Horo acquiesçait de la tête en signe d'hommage et de reconnaissance.

 **"Je souhaite que l'on puisse nous entendre calmement ; la jalousie et la haine ne nous apporteraient rien, pire ils nous seraient nuisibles."**

Toutes rougirent de honte ; l'ironie voulut que Thotmès d'eux quatre était le plus jeune, Horo ayant déjà vécu des centaines d'années déjà.

 **"Entraidons-nous et soyons indulgents envers les sentiments de chacun ; moi-même, je ne sais pas encore précisément ce que je ressens pour toi, Isis."**

À ces mots leurs yeux s'illuminèrent et l'instant d'après il était de nouveau assailli de leurs tendres bras, tandis que de les yeux coulaient des torrents de larmes, non de tristesse mais de joie ; après un moment elles se calmèrent.

 **"Bon, on s'entraîne ?"** tendant la main vers Mathilde, **"tu peux me montrer toutes les formes d'armes que tu connais ?"** Se tournant vers Isismès, **"peux-tu t'entraîner avec les armes de types sabre et épée, les formules sont écrites là, afin qu'on sache tous les deux manier ces armes ; je compte sur toi, Horo."**

Ainsi s'entraînèrent-ils au maniement des lames, aux sabres et aux épées, jusqu'à pouvoir se battre d'égal à égal avec leurs compagnons, qui sans le dire retenaient leurs coups, surtout Horo.

 **section 2 : l'apprentissage des armes**

Le temps étant figé, ils purent s'entraîner des heures durant, mais finalement épuisés, ils tombèrent à terre et le temps reprit son cours ; dans un ultime élan de vigueur Thotmès les téléporta tous deux dans la chambre sur le lit d'Isismès. À son réveil elle le regardait les bras autour du coup, les jambes le long des siennes, le regard emplit de joie.

 **"Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps?"** , demanda-t'il surpris.

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa et ne voulu dès lors plus le lâcher ; voulant s'en libérer par téléportation, il comprit bien vite que la chambre elle-même était figée dans le temps.

 **"Isis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"**

 **"Je veux que cet instant dure une éternité"** , rétorqua-t'elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau et de se blottir contre lui.

S'étant assoupie, le sort d'Isismès s'estompa, mais Thotmès la laissa ainsi ; il ne voulais en effet pas la réveiller. Il s'assoupit à son tour et à son réveil sa sœur dormait encore ; il n'eut d'autre choix, crut-il pour se venger, que de l'embrasser, ce qui la fit sourire et rougir inconsciemment. Elle finit par se réveiller le sourire aux lèvres.

 **"Tu es réveillée ?"**

 **"Cette fois c'est toi qui m'a réveillé, Thot"** , dit-en elle rougissant.

Elle l'enlaça de nouveau puis se leva. Elle se changea, tandis que Thotmès partit devant pour s'entraîner.

 **"Tu connais de nombreuses armes, Mathilde"** , dit-il pour la complimenter.

 **"J'ai étudié avec mon père, qui avait une passion pour celles-ci"** , expliqua-t'elle.

Thotmès attendit qu'Isismès arrive pour figer le temps, ce qui avait le mérite de l'entraîner à utiliser ce pouvoir dans la durée ; il patientait en discutant du passé avec sa cousine. Quand elle arriva, il fut comme pétrifié.

 **"Thot, c'est bon on peut commencer ... euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pourquoi tu fais cette tête?"** , demanda-t'elle peu inquiète en le voyant sans plus de réaction.

Thotmès était rouge comme on ne plus l'être ; Isismès avait revêtu une tenue, qu'elle avait acheté il y a quelques temps de cela, son frère ayant plaisanté à l'époque sur le fait que cela lui irait certainement bien. Elle portait une jupe plissée rouge arrivant en dessous des genoux, des bottes ébènes aux talons peu élevés agrémentées d'une paire de lacets marrons, remontant à mi-hauteur du mollet, une veste verte foncée laissant entrevoir une chemise blanche dépassant négligemment au niveau des mains, de la taille et du cou, ainsi qu'une ceinture marron à la taille, le tout épousant à merveille ses formes déjà généreuses ; elle portait en plus un collier figurant un renard. Le voyant dans cet état et pensant qu'elle lui avait manqué, Isismès alla enlacer son frère. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour elle.

 **"Ça va mieux?"** , demanda-t'elle en lui souriant.

 **"Isis, tu es ... tout simplement ... magnifique"** , articula-t'il non sans difficulté après avoir repris ses esprits.

Thotmès l'enlaça soudain pour mieux sentir son parfum dans ses longs cheveux roux. Isismès aimait se parfumer avec des essences naturelles, de plantes surtout ; or la myrrhe était celle qui faisait fondre Thotmès, et c'était précisément celle-là qu'elle avait mise. De son coté Isismès semblait jubiler, souriant et rougissant de bonheur dans les bras de son frère.

 **"Merci"** , lui dit-elle doucement au creux de l'oreille.

Elle l'embrassa et ce baiser sembla durée une éternité, puis il reprit de nouveau ses esprits.

 **section 3 : les derniers enseignements**

 **"Thot, que penses-tu d'un concours en guise d'entraînement. Toi et moi contre Horo et Mathilde, chacun donnant tout ce qu'il a"** , demanda-t'elle avec un air sournois.

 **"Bonne idée"** , répondit-il en acquiesçant, **"c'est partit."**

Du collier d'Isismès sortit Horo, puis Mathilde apparut à son tour. Comme pour lancer les hostilités, Isismès embrassa son frère

 **"Celle qui le voudra, devra me passer sur le corps"** , déclara-t'elle défiant les deux esprits du regard.

Cela eut semble-t-il l'effet escompté, Mathilde et Horo parurent folles de rage.

 **"Isis, qu'as tu fais ?"** , lui demanda-t'il soudain inquiet.

 **"Ainsi il combattrons sérieusement et sans se retenir"** , répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, comme pour signaler qu'elle savait qu'Horo et Mathilde s'étaient retenues.

Ultime provocation, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour sentir derechef le goût de celles de Thotmès ; sur ce elle fit apparaître deux sabres courbes, qui s'auréolèrent bientôt de noir. Thotmès fit apparaître pour sa part une aura noire grisée, qui l'enveloppait et l'instant d'après une épée noire apparut dans sa main. De son coté Mathilde avait changé sa main droite en chaîne et sa gauche en poignard vert effilé de la couleur de ses yeux, qui semblaient en cet instant emplies de haine à l'égard d'Isismès ; elles ne lâchaient pas une seconde la princesse du regard.

 **"Isis !"** , hurla-t'il impuissant.

En un instant Horo était parvenue au niveau d'Isismès, l'avait mordu au coup et s'était repliée ; la princesse tomba sous les yeux de son frère, qui parvint à la rattraper de justesse et à la redresser. Entre temps Horo avait triplé de taille et s'était changée en une louve géante, dont la mâchoire semblait et voulait croquer Isismès à tout moment.

 **"Voici ma véritable forme. Seul le sang d'Isis ou le blé me permettent d'y retourner"** , déclara-t'elle en singeant une révérence comme pour remercier ironiquement Isismès de son don non consenti.

Tandis qu'elle chargeait, Thotmès tenta de s'interposait entre sa sœur et sa familière devenue hors

de contrôle, mais la chaîne de Mathilde les retinrent lui et son épée à quelques mètres au dessus du

sol, le condamnant à être spectateur du supplice d'Isismès, tandis que l'épée s'évapora.

 **"Thot !"** , hurla-t'il de nouveau, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Isismès l'évita de peu et l'attaqua avec ses sabres, mais la peau d'Horo sous cette forme était si dure qu'elle ne lui fit que de légères égratignures ; la princesse décida alors d'utiliser toute sa puissance, d'autant qu'elle s'était promise de protéger Thotmès à tout prix.

 **"Aï ! Tu t'y mets enfin"** , s'exclama ravie l'esprit renarde.

*La chaîne de Mathilde se resserra sur Thot devant les yeux effarés d'Isismès réduite à l'impuissance. Ayant évité Horo Isismès fut prise en griffe par Mathilde, qui lui mit le poignard sous la gorge.

 **"Isis ... Mathilde ... ne lui ... fais ... aucun... mal"** , dit-il en tentant de respirer.

À ces mots elle obéit et l'assomma avec son doigt changé pour l'occasion en lame plate ; Isismès tomba à terre inconsciente, tandis qu'Horo monta la garde à ses côtés, afin que Thotmès ne tente rien pour l'aider, ni qu'elle ne se réveille pour l'aider.

 **"Isis !"** , hurla-t'il, mais cette fois avec une voix plus noire.

Un cris de douleur se fit entendre, suivit d'un phénomène suffisamment déstabilisant pour faire reculer Horo ; l'aura noire grisée Thotmès s'accrut et la chaîne de Mathilde se brisa, il leva la tête vers sa cousine et ses yeux s'emplirent alors d'un noir profond, eux qui étaient d'habitude si doux. Sa voix semblait également plus noire.

 **"Qu'as ... tu ... fais? Pourquoi ... ne m'as tu pas ... écouter, Ma ... thil ... de ?** , demanda-t'il d'une voix plus noire encore.

Il ferma les yeux, tendit le bras et fit apparaître une épée noire du chaos, à la longueur de bien

supérieure à celle qu'il avait invoqué jusque-là ; restant alors en l'air de part la puissance qu'il dégageait, il balaya du regard sa sœur, Horo, sa cousine, puis de nouveau Isismès. L'épée s'auréola de plus en plus de gris, comme s'il allait la recouvrir, tandis que les yeux de Thotmès se tintèrent se rouge et ne subsista de noir, qu'une pupille en forme de griffe entourée de gris.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Thot, qu'est-ce que c'est ?** , demanda Mathilde inquiète.

Devant son mutisme, Mathilde demanda à Horo de lui prêter ses pouvoirs ; elle changea alors son bras en épée longue et fine auréolée de violet ; Horo se jeta sur Thotmès, mais fut rejetée comme si une barrière le protégeait ; les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent et celle de Mathilde se brisa, blessée elle tomba à terre, puis disparut pour reprendre sa place sur le front de Thotmès. L'épée noire disparut après avoir entaillée au flanc d'Horo, qui se tordit de douleur en reprenant sa forme initial.

 **"Isis, Is ..."** , articula-t'il avant de tomber inconscient devant sa sœur.

Son aura disparut et ses yeux reprirent leurs teinte normale avant de se fermer ; Horo retourna sous forme de collier, et le temps reprit son cours. Isismès se réveilla quelques instants après et inquiète de l'état de son frère l'emmena dans la chambre ; elle le déposa dans son lit et ne tarda pas à s'effondrer de nouveau. Le lendemain s'étant levée avant lui, elle l'embrassa, mais ne se réveillant pas, elle s'inquiéta et alla chercher le capitaine, le mage s'étant absenté.

 **"Ne vous inquiétez pas, majesté, le prince a simplement utilisé trop d'énergie"** , dit-il en passant sa main dans sa longue chevelure pour la rassurer ; **"après tout utiliser la Ragna Blade aussi longtemps et sans entraînement spécifique, c'est bien normal"** , ajouta-t'il en retirant prudemment sa main et en retournant à l'audit du matériel.

 **"C'est quoi la Ragna Blade? De quoi parlez-vous?"** , demanda la princesse totalement perdue.

 **"J'y étais, j'ai assisté à tout depuis le début jusqu'à votre départ ; apparemment vous contrôlez enfin l'espace, majesté, le mage m'avait pourtant dit que vous n'y parveniez pas encore"** , dit-il l'air ravi.

 **"Je veux, non, je dois protéger Thot, alors je me suis entraînée jusqu'à y parvenir, sans rien en dire à Thot"** , déclara-t'elle en tenant son poing fermé en signe de détermination et en rougissant.

 **"Devoir, hum ..."** , dit-il d'un air songeur, **"il avait la même expression dans ses yeux à l'instant où il t'a vu tomber à terre inconsciente ; il semble autant tenir à toi, que tu tiennes à lui** ".

La princesse se mit à rougir en entendant cela.

 **"Qu'est-ce que c'est la Ragna Blade ?"** , insista-t'elle.

 **"Vous étiez inconsciente, majesté, vous ne l'avez donc pas vu"** , dit-il en faisant apparaître une grande épée de feu jaune auréolée de rouge.

 **"C'est la Ragna Blade ?"** , demanda-t'elle impatiente.

 **"Non, majesté, ceci est l'Enreiha, l'une des plus puissantes épées de feu ; elle peut s'employer sous l'eau contrairement aux épées de feu ordinaires et si vous y mettez suffisamment d'énergie, majesté, alors vous obtenez sa véritable forme"** , ajouta-il en lui demandant de reculer.

L'Enreiha tripla de taille et se para d'un rouge manteau virevoltant ; elle disparut peu de temps après.

 **"Le néant permet de créer des épées tirant leurs énergie du néant-même, mais ce ne sont que de faibles épées ; souvenez-vous, majesté, de notre première rencontre. La Ragna Blade est l'épée du chaos la plus puissante à ce jour, plus puissante que l'Enreiha-même ; son invocation et sa tenue en fait l'une des armes les plus puissantes, mais également l'une des plus dangereuse pour le manieur, car dans le pire des cas il pourrait être absorber par le néant même"** , expliqua-t'il en détail.

Isismès essaya désespérément sous les yeux du capitaine de l'invoquer, mais n'obtenait que de

simples épées du néant d'à peine un mètre et commençait à perdre patience.

 **"La Ragna Blade requiert une quantité d'énergie prodigieuse et de puissants sentiments ; dans le cas de Thotmès le désir de te protéger était tel, qu'il fut littéralement envahis et possédé par la colère, parvenant ainsi à puiser inconsciemment au plus profond de lui toute l'énergie dont il avait besoin, quitte à ce que ça lui coûte la vie, faute d'entraînement. Il sera donc faible assez longtemps ; veillez sur lui, majesté, il a besoin de votre présence"** , finit-il en se retournant.

Il s'en alla partit et Isismès se hâta de retourner au près de son frère ; elle le veilla alors jusqu'au lendemain et après une nuit agitée à crier le nom de sa sœur, il se réveilla enfin. Elle s'était blottie contre lui et avait encore des restes de larmes aux bords des yeux, tant elle était inquiète. Il l'embrassa , ce qui la réveilla instantanément ; elle ne manqua pas alors de lui rendre sans plus attendre.

 **"Comment vas-tu, Thot ?"** , demanda-t'elle encore inquiète.

 **"Bien mieux maintenant, et toi ?"** , rétorqua-t'il en souriant.

 **"Tu m'as appelé dans ton sommeil alors je t'ai serré dans mes bras, comme tu le faisais pour moi dans le passé, quand j'avais peur du tonnerre"** , raconta-t'elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Thotmès se mit à rougir sans lâcher sa sœur.

 **"Merci, Isis"**

 **"Le capitaine m'a tout raconté, il y a assisté ; tu lui as fait forte impression"** , dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Il la serra d'avantage tout en pleurant.

 **"Pardonnes-moi, Isis, je n'ai pas pu te protéger ; pardonnes-moi ... pardon"** , répéta-t'il en pleurant.

Après un moment, ils partirent voir le capitaine.

 **"J'ai quelque chose pour vous, prince Thotmès ; veuillez appeler votre cousine"** , demanda-t'il respectueusement.

Il lui donna six cartes, marquées à l'arrière d'un cendrier géométrique penché à soixante degrés, tandis que sa cousine apparut ; l'air désolé elle restait loin de Thotmès.

 **"Art de l'épée mental, armement magique, armement de survie ... mais qu'est-ce que c'est et pourquoi t'éloignes-tu, Mathilde ?"** , demanda-t'il toujours plus surpris.

 **"Pour ce qui s'est passé la fois dernière, je suis désolée ; je ne voulais pas... blesser Isis, pardon"** , dit-elle l'air navré.

 **"C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai été trop loin, j'ai oublier que c'était un entraînement, et puis**

 **c'est moi qui devais la protéger, la protéger..."** , s'interrompit-il l'air morose.

Horo apparut alors et elles s'excusèrent toutes les deux au près d'Isismès ; celle-ci leur pardonna, tant son cœur est grand. Pendant ce temps, le capitaine lui expliqua le principes des cartes magiques et de la magie du scellement.

 **"Le sceau est un élément permettant de sceller n'importe quel objet en vue de faire toute**

 **sorte de chose ; on peut en outre sceller un objet, une faculté, un être, un lieu ... mon élément est le feu, mais je maîtrise aussi le métal et le sceau ; regardez bien, majestés"** , tentant de leurs changer les idées.

Il fit apparaître une boule de métal, qui se changea tour à tour en arc, en hache, en épine, en épée, en arbalète, en pistolet, ainsi qu'en des armes totalement inconnus d'eux deux, puis se rétracta et disparut.

 **"Le métal peut être modelé pour donner n'importe quelle arme blanche ou arme à feu, mais également bien d'autre chose"** , dit-il en faisant apparaître une autre sphère de métal.

La sphère se changea en une réplique exacte du capitaine, ce qui décontenança les jeunes souverains.

 **"Cette technique est le clonage, elle est possible avec presque tout les éléments ; la technique d'invocation d'arme blanche modifiée peut également servir à invoquer des objets"** , continuant ses explications devant l'attention des deux jeunes gens.

Il fit apparaître un livre en cuir et expliqua qu'il s'agissait du même principe que le livre des arts magiques.

 **"Les sceaux peuvent se présenter sous différentes formes, parchemin, carte, amulette, marque, voir individu ... regardez, majestés, et vous comprendrez"** , dit-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin, qu'il déroula.

Sur le parchemin étaient figurés quatre des cinq éléments principaux, le feu, l'air, l'eau et la terre ; il descella l'élément feu et du symbole jaillit alors une flamme d'un rouge vif, qui erra dans la pièce en tous sens. Le capitaine changea la flamme en bague et la flamme ainsi scellée tomba à terre ; l'ayant dirigé vers une corde pendante, celle-ci se consuma. Il ordonna ensuite à Thotmès de lui jeter une boule de feu, et celle-ci fut absorbée par la bague.

 **"J'ai scellé une flamme. Je peux donc soit l'utiliser comme d'une arme, soit comme d'un bouclier ; elle augmentera en outre la puissance des sorts de feu"** , dit-il en donnant la bague à Thotmès, qui se tourna vers sa sœur.

 **"Isis, prends cette bague, je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit"** , déclara-t'il en souhait.

Elle enlaça son frère, le remercia et prit la bague. Thotmès sur demande du capitaine essaya à son tour ; il obtint une bague de foudre, qu'il offrit une nouvelle fois à sa sœur.

 **"Les cartes magiques composent du même système ; réparties en trois catégories, invocation, magie, piège, elle ont pour but initial d'aider, mais elles furent perverties et usées à dessein maléfique. Ces six cartes permettent à Mathilde et donc à vous-même par la même occasion,**

 **d'acquérir plus de pouvoir ; essayez donc celle-ci avec l'élément sceau"** , demanda-t'il en indiquant la carte art de l'épée magique.

Mathilde se changea en khopesh et ils furent bientôt tous les deux auréolés de vert et d'un noir grisé.

 **"La libération d'une carte se produit si l'âme de la carte et celle du mage entre en résonance, ce qui la plus par du temps se fait inconsciemment"** , expliqua-t'il en observant tout comme la princesse.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, portant un Kimono rouge à l'extérieur et blanc à l'intérieur, ne subsistant qu'à l'état de jupe, à l'image d'une tulipe aux pétales ouvertes, puisque défait au niveau de la poitrine, du reste entourée de bandage apparut ; le fourreau, d'où elle tira lentement mais avec une grâce certaine son katana, était marron, la même couleur que ses yeux. Cette personne fixait Thotmès depuis son apparition.

 **"Je suis Séto, Thot, gardienne des arts de l'épée magique ; indiques-moi la cible"** , lui demanda-t'elle toute souriante, mais avec un air sérieux.

Lui ayant indiqué l'élément sceau du capitaine, elle ferma les yeux et fusionna avec Mathilde, à la grande surprise de Thotmès.

 **"Je possède pour un temps Mathilde ; que veux-tu cibler ?", demanda-t'elle sur le même ton.**

Il lui indiqua le clone du capitaine. Thotmès leva son arme et lança sur le clone un sceau, qui prit la forme d'une vague noire grisée ; Seto lui indiqua après obtention de la carte du clone, que cette attaque se nomme griffes spatiales et qu'elle peux s'utiliser au contact ou à distance, contre toute chose matérielle, spirituelle ou autre.

 **"Les pouvoirs, si la cible en eut était pourvu, deviennent des sphères, qui lévitent sur place ; on peut encore l'utiliser autrement"** , finit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle marqua un silence, comme attendant une réaction, mais le prince resta silencieux, ce qui la déçut.

 **"Les cartes ainsi obtenues sont à ta totale discrétion ; absorbes-les si tu souhaites recevoir**

 **leurs pouvoirs et énergie vitale, octroie-les à Mathilde ou à quelqu'un d'autre dans le même sens, sers-t'en dans les combats, ... Tu peux encore les échanger ou bien les libérer"** , finit-elle avant de libérer Mathilde, qui disparut.

 **"Chaque être possède une carte, si tu possèdes cette carte tu peux l'invoquer ; s'il s'agit d'un lieu, tu peux t'y téléporter indépendamment de ton élément."**

 **"Thot !"** , s'exclama la princesse en interrompant le capitaine.

Isismès se précipita vers son frère, qui venait de s'effondrer.

 **"Tout cela a été trop éprouvant pour lui ; l'élément sceau requiert un contrôle total de l'énergie, il n'y est pas encore habitué. Allez-vous reposer, majestés"** , leur conseilla le capitaine sans qu'il ne fut nécessaire de leur redire, Isismès étant suffisamment inquiète pour y avoir pensé seule.

 **section 4 : une violente dispute**

Isis le transporta tendrement dans la chambre, et pour que le trajet dur plus longtemps n'utilisa point de magie ; il se dégageait d'elle une aura de joie, que nul éclipse n'eut pu assombrir. Arrivée dans la chambre elle eut grande peine à s'en séparer pour aller voir les livres de la bibliothèque, que lui avait conseiller pourtant le capitaine au sujet des invocations ; il en eut tant, qu'elle décida de créer un vortex, qui lui permettrait de les consulter depuis sa chambre. Elle courut alors au chevet de Thotmès, où Mathilde l'avait remplacé enlacé autour de son coup ; hors d'elle elle cria sans penser une seconde à son frère.

 **"Mathilde !"**

Celle-ci leva les yeux et pour seule réponse se rapprocha d'avantage de son cousin.

 **"Horo, veilles sur mon frère, je vais chercher quelque chose"** , déclara-t'elle en fusillant sa cousine du regard.

Elle emprunta le portail, tandis qu'Horo loin d'éloigner Mathilde se blottit à son tour au près de lui, ses oreilles allant d'avant et arrière et sa queue de droite à gauche ; toutes deux semblaient au comble du bonheur, quand il se réveilla. Alors l'une après l'autre en guise de salutation l'embrassèrent.

 **"Euh ?"** , s'exclama-t'il surpris.

Rougissant il ne sut que faire face à ces deux visages emplis de joie et de malice, qui le fixaient. Isismès revint juste à ce moment avec deux livres et assistant médusée à cette scène entra dans une colère noire ; une aura noire toujours plus grande l'entoura, son nez et sa bouche s'allongèrent en un fin museau, des oreilles semblables à celles d'Horo lui poussèrent, tandis qu'une queue semblant se confondre avec ses cheveux bruns, qui grandirent subitement et se tintèrent d'une couleur rouge orangée pour se terminer en une pointe blanche. La puissance dégagée était telle que ses habits furent déchiquetés, révélant un corps, non pas nu à la surprise de son frère, mais couvert d'une épaisse et soyeuse fourrure rousse, où seule la poitrine était identifiable, car recouverte d'un fin duvet blanc, sa poitrine même n'avait pas changée, de la taille d'un melon comme aimer à le dire par dérision Thotmès, sa taille était toujours fine, ses pieds et ses jambes étaient devenues de puissantes pattes terminées en griffes tranchantes et légèrement recourbées, griffes qui poussèrent également à ses mains, devenues pattes préhensibles, où les doigts allongés s'étaient visiblement renforcés, qui se couvrirent à l'instar du reste de sa personne de poils roux, son regard enfin était emplie non pas de haine, comme on aurait put s'y attendre, mais de peine. Une grande tristesse s'y lisait.

 **"Isis, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Isis !"** , cria-t'il en réalisant qu'elle entendait plus rien ou plutôt refusait d'entendre.

Mathilde et Horo étaient terrifiées et se cachaient derrière lui.

 **"Isis, je t'en prie, calme toi ; tout va bien"** , répétait-il en vain.

Elle n'entendait rien et ne voyait que les deux familières, qui se cachaient derrière son frère ; Horo tentant de fuir fut pourchassée dans le château.

 **"Isis ! Mathilde, reprends ta forme"** , lui ordonna-t'il guère rassuré.

Il courut après elles, mais fut vite semé tant leurs vitesse était grande ; Horo avait été contrainte au moyen de grains de blé de reprendre sa forme réelle pour pouvoir lui échapper et même là elle se faisait rattraper. Ayant croisé le capitaine, il appris une formule pour l'invoquer et s'y employa une fois dans la cour pour éviter de détruire plus qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà à ce moment ; il utilisa une carte magique pour l'occasion.

 **"Mathilde, je vais invoquer Isis. Toi, tu utiliseras les griffes spatiales pour nous retenir, elle**

 **et moi, puis tu masqueras les alentours avec la brume du néant, puises autant que nécessaire dans mon pouvoir, Seto guides-la ; ensuite n'interviens plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre"** , expliqua-t'il après avoir réfléchi un plan à la dérobée.

Par sécurité il établit une barrière dimensionnelle empêchant toute personne exceptée Isis d'y pénétrer ou d'en sortir ; cela ressemblait à un grand dôme noir, à l'image d'une gigantesque serre noire sphérique.

 **"Ô Isis, ma belle Isis, toi ma sœur, ma très chère sœur, entends mon appel ; toi, le sang de**

 **mon sang, que ce sang qui coule aujourd'hui te ramène près de moi"** , termina-t'il en s'entailla la main pour les besoins du rituel.

Entre temps Isismès poursuivait sa familière, avec une détermination, qui ne faiblissait nullement. Horo devait certainement remercier en son fort intérieur l'architecte de ce palais, pour l'avoir doter d'aussi vastes couloirs, car entre les crocs, la mâchoire d'Isismès et ses innombrables boules du néant pleuvant de toutes parts le déplacement était ardu, d'autant que sa forme actuelle était massive ; au moment où elle faillit être mordue au cou par une Isismès décidément dopée par la colère et la rancune, son assaillante disparut en un million d'étoiles scintillantes.

 **"Maintenant !"** , hurla-t'il en serrant très fort sa sœur

Mathilde lança son attaque comme prévu.

 **"Calmes toi, Isis, c'est moi"** , répétait le prince à sa sœur en furie.

Isismès se débattait, mais ne semblait pas vouloir blesser son frère, preuve qu'elle le reconnaissait. Finalement calme, elle reprit sa forme initiale dans les bras de son frère, qui pleurait de douleur pour sa soeur ; quand elle reprit sa forme, il rappela Mathilde, qui reprit sa place frontale. Le brouillard et la barrière se dissipèrent laissant apparaître une Horo au regard empli de chagrin pour sa maîtresse et amie, les oreilles abaissées et les larmes encore visibles au coin de l'oeil ; Thotmès lui fit signe de reprendre sa forme de collier.

" **C'est fini Isis, je suis là ; je ne te quitterai pas"** , lui dit-il à voix basse.

Il la couvrit de sa cape et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre ; elle s'endormit dans ses bras sur le trajet, de telle sorte qu'il dut dormir au près d'elle cette nuit là. Pendant ce temps le mage obviait aux réparations faisant suite à la poursuite de l'après-midi. À leur réveille ils étaient tout deux enlacés par leurs familier.

 **"Assez, reprenez vos forme !"** , ordonna Isismès.

Elles disparurent.

 **Références du chapitre 1** : _Kaze no Stigma_ ; _Seto no Hanayome_ ; _Slayer_ ; _Spice and Wolf_


End file.
